2008-11-04 - Gaming Hall Costume Ball
Sullust: Idyllast - Gaming Hall The bright lights and elaborate, florescent displays overwhelm the visual senses of many a sentient that enters Idyllast's gambling hall. The elaborate warren has multiple levels where gambling and revelry occur. The gambling adventures of the galaxy can be found here and the hall is open all hours, every day of the year. The individuals that would frequent any gambling establishment can likely be found here from the high rollers at the sabaac tables to the retiree at the slot machines. Waitresses make their way around dolling out drinks. The top floor is an exclusive dance club. COMSYS: (all channels) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "Enigma 2: halt your position, kill your sublight power. State your captain, cargo -- yes, it's a fighter you're in, I know -- and transmit ID. -- Century Child: we will discuss that upon your entrance to vessel still being decided. One moment." COMSYS: (all channels) A calm, smooth, cool male voice says, "Standing by." COMSYS: (all channels) A smooth female voice says, "Eva Fang, no cargo. Transmitting ID." COMSYS: (all channels) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "Century Child: dock with this vessel and remain aboard your ship. Enigma 2: You will also follow Century Child's vector and come aboard. Remain in your fighter." COMSYS: (all channels) From Unidentified, A cool, young male voice says, "Looks like I interrupted a party. Passing through, unless someone needs some help. I installed about thirteen laser cannons on this ship. Really." The Idyllast Gaming Hall has been turned into a giant party. There is still a section of the hall that has been left to the basic, unfun gamblers. However, the rest of the first floor and the entire club on the top floor has been turned into a giant dance hall. There are banquet tables with food, drink, and spirits to be found everywhere. Sullustans dominate the area in all manner of costume from the scary, to the ill-thought, to the ultra-sexy. A few individuals just meangle without costumes, but are here for the free fun. COMSYS: (all channels) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "All traffic going /to/ Idyllast may freely move. If you're leaving the system, transmit all of the requested information." COMSYS: (all channels) From Unidentified, A young, oily male voice says, "Thanks. Really. I mean it. Looking forward to seeing you again." Paul Torwyn, winner of some creds from the fighter shoot-out in space, already has a glass of something potent in hand and something to eat in the other. The young man in black mingles, sees, and allows himself to be seen. COMSYS: (all channels) From Sweetwine, A sweet, calm female voice says, "Inimical Deliquescence, this is Nissa Sarcat in the Sweetwine, on my way out of the system. Transmitting ID in a moment. Just myself, the astromech, and a bit of bacta aboard. Had a bit of a rough day yesterday. +id/show Death" A young red-skinned Twi'lek in a fantastic purple and green silk leisure suit with Rancor-skin trim steps into the Gaming Hall with a smirk on his face -- a face that, really, shows a youth that could hardly be out of his mid-teens. Showing blatant disrespect for his own health and the health of others, a tabbac cylinder is in his mouth, though he pulls it out and stubs it onto the sole of a Rancor-skin boot while blowing out a cloud of blueish smoke and tossing it onto the tray of a passing waitress, winking an indigo eye and murmuring something before continuing on into the Gaming Hall. Lee'm more or less heads toward the Sabbac Table, though slowly, a little swagger in his step. James Loro walks in deactivating his comlink as he goes. His eyes are alight with a triumphient glow though he's slightly nervous about his costume. He tried his best to emulate the painting of the distant ancestor whose name he bares but that doesn't change the fact that he's 23 cm shorter and 17 years younger then the man in the painting so he's slightly worried about how well he can pull it off. Paul feels like a game himself and he's got the creds to do it with. The young man heads for the table and finds a seat. Glancing around, he spots the crimson Twi'lek approaching and nods. Anneke is here, and her costume? Well, it's hard to say just what it is. But she looks like some sort of princess or queen. Perhaps of Hoth though? The girl has found some champagne or a similar drink and stands there with it, looking around sheepishly. But mostly, she is trying rather unsuccessfully to stay out of any groups of people. Zhet'eel'achisala enters the hall dressed in a very elaborate grey costume. The Chiss is quite striking, especially dressed as a Victory Class Star Destroyer, complete with a detailed pointed cap in the form of the vessel's dagger-like bow. She spots Anneke and meanders through the crowd to meet the girl. With a smile, she says, "Good day, Anneke. I trust you are doing well." The black combat dress that Terienn wears from head to toe brings more contrast to her slightly pale skin and her healthy brown hair. She almost looks extremely underdressed for the occasion, except for the paper-mache cargo freighter hat she wears. She hugs the perimeter of the room, eyes peering about keenly, looking for something. James Loro wanders his way through the crowd looking for any familiar faces among the other attendees. His journey soon carries him over to near where Anneke and Teela are and his eyes brighten as he notes both of them and he veers that way and gives both of them a quick hug in greeting. "Hello Miss Kitrain, and Miss Zhet'eel'achisala." Paul drums his fingers on the Sabbac Table. The Sullust President is definitely late, though who would expect him to be ready so quickly after hosting an event over the Sulon moon giving his recuperative state. It seems Pesiro has given into his bandaged form. His entire body is now covered in white medical tape from head to toe. He wears a tattered, bloody suit over the medical tape that covers his body. For those that may have been present, it looks like the suit is what remains of the suit he had worn during the assassination attempt upon him only the night previous. A costume? Someone, perhaps, forgot to mention to Lee'm that costumes were a necessary part of the ball; in any event, the red-skinned Twi'lek smirks crookedly at Paul as he takes a seat at the Sabbac table, gesturing at the holodeck with a clawed hand. "A game? I'm still learning the rules, but a little friendly competition never hurt anyone," he drawls out in a Twi'leki accented voice, indigo eyes glancing once toward Teela as he passes by. "Zetta'heel'acky'treelalala! Wonderful to see you again," he calls out, a little more loudly than necessary. His smirk gets more crooked after doing so, and then he's back to looking at Paul as a lekku twitches. Paul smiles across the table at Lee'm. "Actually, I was hoping I'd run into you. A mutual friend mentioned your name and I thought we could chat. What better than over a game of cards." Lee'm cants his head a little to the side and throws an arm over the back of his chair, youth getting the better of him as he lifts his chin in a decidedly just-a-bit-too-confident gesture. "Oh, yeah? Probably all good things, I'm sure," he notes, before pressing down on the holodeck to randomize the cards. "I'm in." SABBAC: Lee'm pays the ante of 5 credits and starts a new Sabbac game. SABBAC: Paul Torwyn pays the ante of 5 credits to join the Sabbac game. When Pesiro makes his entrance, the amused? shocked? all of the above? murmur that passes through the crows draws Terienn's attention. She frowns with a lightly audible groan, and heads in his direction, a troubled expression on her brows. Paul tosses in his ante. His smiles and his cocks his head to the side. "He said you're someone I should talk to. I suppose thats as good a compliment as anyone can recieve." "You notice no one was even searched for weapons before coming in here? I could have had eighteen thermal detonators on me, and brought them in here without a problem," Lee'm says by way of conversation, tone rather careless as he jerks his chin a little toward Pesiro. "He's got two feet to stand on, at least. Says plenty about Sullustans. If I were bored, I'd probably voice my support for him, but. . ." Here the red-skinned Twi'lek trails off, shrugging a shoulder as he deals out the cards. "So we have a mutual friend, do we? You're sure your friend was talking about me? I know Lethan Twi'leks are rare, and all," he adds in a dry tone. SABBAC: Lee'm deals the next round of cards, moving the sabbac game along. Teela looks at Lee'm and rolls her eyes. It's not particularly discernible at a distance given her uniformly red, glowing eyes, but the expression is there. She turns to Pesiro and greets him. "President Nonobi. A pleasure to meet you at last. I am Zhet'eel'achisala, or Teela if you prefer. I was present yesterday, at that unfortunate event. I see Kalira bandaged you up well." Paul nods his head slowly. "I'm sure. He mentioned your name and the organization you work for. He even offered me a job in that outfit, but I declined." SABBAC: Paul Torwyn bets 1 credits, driving up the pot. Pesiro turns to look over at Teela. "I believe we met once in Senator Tills' office. You are a dancer with your own troop, correct?" Pesiro questions as he doesn't seem to interested in discussing the previous day, even if he is obviously pointing it out by his costume choice. Anneke smiles towards Teela. Raising a brow in a strange, quirky sort of fashion at seeing Teela's dress. But then saying. "Felicitations." A moment of pause, and a futher greeting to James Loro. "Greetings." Then back to Teela. "I'm well, you?" One of Lee'm's lekku twitches a touch at one end before he shrugs a shoulder, throwing in a small amount of credits. "I didn't give out my name, though. There really are a lot of Lethan Twi'lek out here in the big Galaxy, but we'll assume that I'm the one in question. Koo'n Aker, though, and it's a pleasure and whatnot." Indigo eyes go back to his cards, and he squints an eye a little before tossing in a few more credits and lifting his chin confidently. "So you declined? Shame." SABBAC: Lee'm bets 80 credits, driving up the pot. After he turns away, Terienn finishes approaching the perimeter of Pesiro's security. She has a quiet word with one of the guards, pulling out an ident cylinder to prove her bona-fides. Then she steps off to the side a few feet, and turns to survey the crowd with her alert eyes. Paul sucks in air through teeth behind a grin. "Thats pretty steep. But I think I got that covered. Shame? Nope. I'm not suicidal." SABBAC: Paul Torwyn bets 79 credits, driving up the pot. Teela gives a nod to James as well. "Nice to see you again, James. And yes, I am doing well, thank you Anneke." To Pesiro she takes a less pleased expression and says, "Ah, I am afraid I am a solo dancer now. Due to financial struggles I have had to let my troupe go. I am hoping they are doing well with their careers. Given my troubles in entertainment, I have started in a new direction. I am hoping to obtain funding for a sentientarian aid fleet. At present it is little to speak of, but I hope I will be able to help war-torn planets such as Kuat." "What? And I am? I like credits," Lee'm notes with a faint shrug. "It's just a matter of putting the actions behind it, really. So. . . What do you do, then? If you're in that line of work, it really is a good idea to join up, especially with new Republic laws coming out." He adds the last a bit distastefully before touching the holodeck's randomizer, signaling the next round of cards. SABBAC: Lee'm deals the next round of cards, moving the sabbac game along. Pesiro nods his head very slowly at Teela. "Another aid organization in the galaxy? Why not attempt to join one of the two that are currently created that are attempting to serve the galaxy right now. The Galactic Physican Consortium and this mobile hospital under the direction of an Ithorian named Omlawr," Pesiro suggests the female Twi'lek. "However, I am sure the galaxy would be greatful for any new agency that might be created to help out those less fortunate." Paul glances at the hand he's been dealt so far. His brow tilts up like it usually does and the young man smiles. "Oh, I'm a farmer by trade. Not good at it. But it kept food on the table. After that, I was going to try my hand in pod racing. But the Clones got in the way and I sat out the war in a bunker waiting for a counter-attack that never happened. Didn't come out of the service with much training though. I have my health and all my limbs though." SABBAC: Paul Torwyn bets 15 credits, driving up the pot. James Loro 's face fall slightly as he hears of Teela's difficulties. "I'm very sorry to hear that you had to let your fellow dancers go Miss Zhet'eel'achisala. So are you giving up singing and dancing completly or will you be able to continue singing and dancing along with your duties running your new organization?" Lee'm throws in a few more credits, driving the pot up again by an extra fifty and shrugging a shoulder as he doesn't look down at it, though purple-blue eyes glance once down at his cards and the tip of his left lekku twitches a little as he squints an eye. Then, "Sounds doable. The pod racing, I mean. Swoops are more fun to watch, though, you gotta love swoops. So you're just sort of drifting now?" he asks the last idly before snagging a glass from a passing server. SABBAC: Lee'm bets 65 credits, driving up the pot. Anneke nods somberly at that as well. "Me too. But, I'm sure the chance will come yet. I think you may still find the success you yearn for." She smiles widely. "And if anything, maybe in a couple weeks you could come and start something on Taanab or Alderaan." Terienn appears to be for all the world content to survey the crowd in the vicinity of Pesiro's security. Her posture impeccable, she strikes a pose which approximates parade rest. Teela tilts her head and answers James, "I will, once I have a suitable publicist. Most audiences tend to look unfavourably on unknown foreigners stepping off the street to perform. As for my aid organisation, it is not quite like those, as I myself am not a physician. Instead, it will transport bulk medical supplies, equipment and food to planets in need. I believe it will be a benefit to the other medical organisations as it will provide effective transportation for the materials they make use of on affected planets." Paul glances at the creds on the table. Waiting a moment to make his next move, he smiles and shrugs. "You could say that. Though I've got a little something lined up. Which is what lead me to the big man, himself. He suggested I talk to a person, you." SABBAC: Paul Torwyn bets 50 credits, driving up the pot. Pesiro nods his head slightly to Teela. "I see. Why not attempt to work with them both instead of making another independent group. I am sure they both have the resources needed to run your operation. You might even act as a liaison between the two." Pesiro shrugs his shoulders. "If you are able to get the group back together, maybe you will apply to perform at the Idyllast Opera House. It is always seeking new and foreign talent to delight Sullustan crowds." James Loro nods "That's good news I was looking forward to seeing you perform a dance you are comfortable with and hearing you sing. As for the audiences you mentioned (his voice drops to a cold chill) they're fools. If the people are more concerned with where you're from then your preformance they don't deserve to see it." He orders some of "the oldest Abrax they have from a waitress and anything the rest of the group wishes." Lee'm nods his head faintly, pressing down on the randomizer once more and setting the game into the final round of betting. "Big big man, I suppose, if we're going by actual size, here. So. . . What's the deal?" SABBAC: Lee'm deals the next round of cards, moving the sabbac game along. Paul's attention is on the cards for the moment. "Just helping someone out. They're looking for a friend who's got himself lost. The big man said I might mention to you since you and your colleagues get around." SABBAC: Paul Torwyn bets 150 credits, driving up the pot. Anneke takes a sip from her champagne. "This stuff is really good. And the bubbles are funny." She says, covering her mouth and giggling some more. "Finally, another alcohol that actually doesn't make me want to puke." She bites her lower lip for a moment. "It's a shame when people get lost," Lee'm notes with a faint nod. "My girl lost her pet monkeylizard once, back on Ryloth. I finally found it after searching up and down the cliffs-- they make wonderful looking lekku wraps. You should see her with it on," he says dryly, sipping at his drink and tossing in a matching bet. "Up fifty again," he adds. SABBAC: Lee'm bets 200 credits, driving up the pot. SABBAC: Paul Torwyn bets 50 credits, driving up the pot. "I will contact them shortly," Teela says. "Although I imagine if I am accepted into the Jedi order, my training will consume much of my time and I will be unable to follow multiple careers. As for the performances, I cannot choose the audiences. I will have to hire someone to advertise my shows. Again, credits are the limitation." Paul puts in fifty more. "Maybe I could send you the details. The man I'm helping out will appreciate gettings his friend found." Lee'm is sitting at the sabbac table with a human male. The red-skinned Twi'lek is dressed in a purple and green leisure suit made of silk with a Rancor-skin trim that matches the gold and black Rancor-skin boots and fingerless gloves he has on. "Sounds like a plan. I'm assuming you want his friend found in a wonderful condition?" Lee'm asks, looking at Paul as he flips his cards over to show off his hand. SABBAC: Lee'm takes the pot of 686 credits! SABBAC: Lee'm shows his sabbac hand, ending the game. Anneke looks to Teela and says simply. "Just, remember. You're not a senator at least. I imagine your skills as a performer may be something that the Order will find pretty useful. Something you may continue to hone once you've assured your safety from dark influences." Paul barely winces as the Twi'lek wins the hand. But he shakes his head. "Just found is good enough. The man I'm helping out will take care of the rest. Good game. I think I'll save my creds for the ladies. Do you have ID, so I know who to send a message to?" Pesiro nods his head to Teela. "Well, I wish you luck in whatever endeavors you choose to pursue. I think I shouldn't horde your time and move along. It was a pleasure to meet you Teela." Pesiro starts to move away, his security following closely behind him, as he goes about mingling further into the crowd. Occasionally, Terienn glances over to the group to indicate she's following their conversation. But for the most part, she remains vigilant. When Pesiro moves off, she follows just outside the perimeter of his security. "Just send it to 18caf094-f000-i0en2e, I'll get the message," Lee'm flashes sharp teeth in a wickedly predatorial sort of smile before finishing off his drink and leaving the empty on the table. He reaches over to snag the credits before giving out another low whistle, indigo eyes travelling the room. "Seriously, I can't believe security here. There are ships blocking people -leaving- Sullust, but you could have walked in here with a break-down annihilator cannon and two Kessel V's strapped to your waist. You see anything on the holonet about that Rodian that was responsible? I heard he escaped," he adds. Looking far less in the mood for a party then most, Asori enters the ball with Fiero. The girl looks thoughtful, and her first destination is a drink. Bar, server, who ever has one, she's heading in that direction. James Loro nods "I hope to at least to be able to see one more preformence before you have to go into any longterm training but the galaxy may not allow us that luxury." He takes a sip of his freshly arrived Abrax and looks around before lowering his voice some. Paul pushes his chair away from the Sabbac Table and stands. "He got away? Thats news to me. Again, thanks for the game. And I'll send some info your way. Have a good one." Fiero nods to the few people who recognize him, in passing, and follows Asori to the bar/server. He looks just as thoughtful, but there's a bit of a frown in his face that may betray an entirely different feeling. Lee'm nods his head toward Paul, idly pressing a clawed finger against the sabbac table's randomizer a few times before leaning back in his chair just as another drink arrives. He raises it to his lips, sipping at it before sliding to his feet and glancing around, a thoughtful expression on his face. James Loro whispers to Teela and Anneke. Asori gets two drinks, passing one to Fiero. She then leans over, speaking with him quietly. Asori whispers to Fiero. Paul finds somethings to eat and takes a generous portion on a plate. The young man forks in the food but still manages to look dignified doing it, betraying some education and breeding. Fiero whispers to Asori. Fiero takes the offered drink, sips from it, and just looks around as he tilts his head to Asori's whisper, replying with one of his own. Anneke whispers to Teela and James Loro. Lee'm purses his lips a little as he regards Terienn from across the room before making his way over, downing his drink on the way and plopping it onto a passing server's tray-- another is taken and sipped at before he arrives, and the young Twi'lek smirks a bright sort of confident look at her. "You in charge of security, here, darling?" Paul Torwyn whispers to Asori. Asori nods in response to Fiero's whisper, taking a sip of her own drink. Green eyes scan the crowd, pausing a moment on a few people, but then moves on soon after. Terienn's reaction is far more muted. She gives the Twi'lek a cursory looking over with a rapid flicker of her eyes. But there is a polite tone in her voice when the young gal answers, "No, sir. Just a concerned neighbor trying to do my part to help out." Asori whispers to Fiero. Paul finishes the food on his plate and the liquid in his glass. Giving both to a passing server, the young man sighs contentedly. With his lips curled up, he starts across the Gambling Hall towards Asori and her companion. Fiero seems to stare bitterly at his drink, setting it onto a tray held by a passing waitress. He nods once to Asori, and starts to leave. A momentarily glance is spared to Lee'm. "Yeah? Too bad, I had a question for you," Lee'm responds with a shrug of a shoulder, sipping his drink again and lifting his chin a little to motion vaguely toward Terienn's head. "I /love/ the hat, by the way. Really inventive. I didn't even put on a costume." Asori takes a final sip from her drink before passing the glass to a server. She then begins to head after Fiero, not spotting Paul heading in her direction. James Loro continues speaking to both Anneke and Teela. Terienn's eyes shrug upward to her hat. "Um, thank you. I cobbled it together." She tilts her head. "What's your question? I might be able to help anyway." Teela briefly examines the various foods and drinks available. She takes a few small samples before returning to Anneke and James. "Do you think so, Anneke? I would have thought that the Jedi Order would not look kindly on entertainment. Entertainment cannot exist without emotion, and to purge emotion is to be unable to enjoy it. I have to admit I am not very good at remaining emotionless. I can do it at times when I focus but it does not come naturally." As Asori retreats, Paul changes course towards the evening's host. "Say, you're President Nonobi?" James Loro whispers to Teela and Anneke. The Sullust President turns to looks over at Paul, his previous conversants taking off toward the buffet. "Yes, that would be me," the mummy named Pesiro speaks. "Enjoying yourself?" Paul smiles and nods. "Yes, sir. You Sullustans know how to the throw a party. Five thousand credits for third place, pretty generous." Dash L'hnnar pages: I guess I could go to where his ship is over Sulon and make a bbpost /just/ like he did, and says it's blockaded, but only for him, so anyone else can come and go with passcode 'free trade'. "Ah... you must be the third place finisher of the fighter event today. Congradulations on your finish," Pesiro responds as he extends his hand for a shake. "The prizes make sure we always have a good turnout from pilots such as yourself." "I think the Jedi are having a bit of a... well, revelation about emotion." Anneke responds to Teela. "Truly." She adds. "The meeting proved that, and, well, good emotion is not a bad thing." She smiles. "Just bad. And, I didn't say it would necessarilly be for the reasons you think either." Anneke whispers to James Loro and Teela. "Well, not if you're not really with security at all," Lee'm hedges a little, crinkling his nose and pursing his lips in an exaggerated motion before lifting his chin a bit. "But why not. So, uh, how did that Rodian get a shot in on the President's head?" he asks, jerking a thumb at Pesiro. "Whoever -is- in charge of security must be really put out, huh?" Terienn frowns, glancing to the not-to-distant Sullustan before diverting, "You will have to ask the President or his aides that question. I wasn't here the other night, and I haven't heard the full report." "I just wanted to watch. I wasn't planning on winning five thousand creds. I'm just glad I had a fast ship and those other guys weren't running for me right away." Paul chuckles. "Sometimes, that is the best strategy for the majority of pilots. I have been rather surprised that a sponsor hasn't set together a large number of fighters and pilots to work in tandem until all other competition is knocked out. Would lead to a great deal of credits for the pilots and sponsor if the contract is appropriately worked out," Pesiro comments to Paul. COMSYS: (all channels) A calm, smooth, cool male voice says, "Century Child, passing by." Paul grins. "I was thinking about it. Comming one of those others pilots to partner up against the third. Is that against the rules?" "Absolutely not, because that is an equalizer in a lot of cases if one pilot is that much superior to the other pilots. We left that out of the rules for a reason, since it could make for just as interesting a competition as a true free-for-all." Pesiro comments. "Afterall, someone will eventually break the team at some point and cause tension." COMSYS: (all channels) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "Unaani Stinger: halt your movements, kill your engines, state your pilot, any cargo -- it's a fighter, I know -- and broadcast your ID. We are working under the authorization of the Sullustan government, so worry not on the legality of this." Paul nods at Pesiro, a look of mischief on his face. "I'll remember that for next time. Thanks for the chat, sir. I think I'll head to the spaceport and see how my fighter's doing." COMSYS: (all channels) From Plucky, A rough male voice says, "Uh... I'm Magnus. Just got second place in the fighter tournament, and I'm flying back to Paxo. Cya later." Pesiro nods his head. "Have a good day than Mr. Torwyn. I am sure I will see you again at the next competition." COMSYS: (all channels) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "You're halting your course and killing your engines, or you will be fired upon and pursued. Or, Magnus, you can come aboard for someone who wishes to speak with you." COMSYS: (all channels) From Plucky, A rough male voice says, "Who wants to talk to me? And for what?" Lee'm crinkles his nose again at Terienn, before giving her a single nod of his head. "I dunno. He might not really enjoy that sort of question," he shrugs, before lifting his com to his lips and murmuring something and glancing around again. A few more drinks, and eventually he reneges on his former promise to lift a clap or two and wolfwhistle while looking toward the President. "Good job not dying, Prez!" he calls out, slurring a little before stumbling toward the door. COMSYS: (all channels) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "Kill the power to your sublight engines and prepare to be brought aboard, Unaani Stinger Plucky." COMSYS: (all channels) Lee'm says, "I want to talk to you. Disengage and power down, now." COMSYS: (all channels) From Plucky, A rough male voice says, "Pesiro, you got some Star-Destroyer-Jockey up here shaking people down or something... whatever. My time is valuable. Coming aboard." COMSYS: (all channels) Lee'm says, "Just kidding. But I didn't know my com reached that far. Not a bad bargain for 20 credits used!" The Sullust President seems to ignore Lee'm as he leaves. Afterall, this place is busy with chatter, cat-calls, and loud music. He starts to talk with a few of the individuals aas the party slowly starts to die down here at the Gambling Hall. Teela takes a moment to adjust her hat and replies to James, "Thank you. It is good to have friends to rely on in such times. If I may ask, who are you dressed as, James? I am afraid I do not recognise the uniform." James Loro nods with a slight simile, "It's not surprising very few would. It's a republic Naval uniform from around 400 years ago. I decided to come as my namesake, the member of my family who was originally awarded our title." looks around "For a ball not many people are dancing." Category:November 2008 RP Logs